


Buck buddies - #6 - Gags + Sounding

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Eddie, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Sounding, Sub!Evan, Urethral Play, sub!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Quiet Buck Eddie's focused on your dick.





	Buck buddies - #6 - Gags + Sounding

**Author's Note:**

> As much as you can love a screamer as a partner for sex sometimes quieting them can be fun too. Or Eddie decides to try the opposite approach since they're not in a seedy hotel.

They were currently at Eddie's. It's been like 5 days since their last kinky adventure with the collar. 

Buck was now painfully hard after some teasing making out on the couch. 

Eddie was in the closet getting whatever he would no double torture him with. But Buck was a willing participant for sexual science you might say. 

Maybe not a masochist but tourist. 

Said fuck buddy and close friend was now coming over with a black bag. 

"Do you know what this is?" Eddie was holding up a thin metal rod. 

"No. Are you gonna fuck me with it?"

"In a way" Eddie smiled. Not good. 

"That's going in my ass?" Buck asked. It was kind of thin and small. 

"No. Take off your clothes."  
Buck gave a questioning glance before both of them were now shedding layers like crazy.

"This is a sounding rod. You're going to become acquainted with it"

"Does it play music?" Buck joked. 

"The kind you play" Eddie had a smirk on his face. "Lay down. On your back"

At the word Buck was prone. 

"That's going in my dick" he realized. 

"Relax. It's gonna be lubed, I'm not a monster. You might like it and we'll stop if you want"  
Buck's apprehension eased. 

Eddie's hand went back to the bag.   
"I'm not tying you down but you're wearing this" it was a gag. He'd had a previous partner who'd demanded he fuck their mouth with one on. He hasn't worn one like this.   
"I thought you wanted to hear my musical sex noises" 

"I still will. The volume will just be a little toned down so I can focus with nice background noise"

Buck laughed while tossing his boxers.

One of Eddie's hands gravitated to his dick.

"I put it on myself or will you do the honors" at that Eddie was leaning up to adjust it. 

"You can still talk?"

"Ah li uh lu" Buck replied.

"Alright. Say no, wave your hands or snap if it's too much or you wanna stop. You dick's mine"  
That earned a moan.

Eddie was unpacking the rod from its sterile wrapper as Buck zeroed in on it.

He'd never put anything in his dick before. He'd only ever fucked into things. 

A glory hole, a sex toy, someone's ass from time. 

Eddie's now gloved hands were rubbing lube onto it while Bucks breathing picked up. 

"You okay? I'm gonna start to ease it in" 

Buck nodded "Yah"

The metal was cold but the lube was a little less so. Eddie had to have warmed it.

Buck was glad he'd peed earlier. He wasn't sure how he'd react or what this would do. 

Eddie paused the thing barely in to look at him.

Buck nodded for him to continue. He'd try literally the weirdest stuff so long as Eddie was with him and thought he could like it.

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it could. Eddie must have gotten a smaller one for beginners, of course he would.

There was still a little stretch as he felt it being slided into his dick more and more. Buck fisted the sheets and would have bit his lip if he could. 

"Fu uk" He felt Eddie pulling it out a bit and then guiding it back in. 

"Feels good right?"

"Uh huh. Mo ruh"

Eddie was half way now and continued. The odd sensation was addictive. 

Buck would push Eddie away and fuck himself if he stopped now and he wasn't scared to do it himself.

"Wa nah co muh" 

Eddie continued pushing it down now gently until the metal ball rested upon Buck's tip. 

Buck never thought of getting a piercing before but the look of this was changing his mind a little. 

Eddie worked it back up slowly letting it go back in until it was almost out then half way. He was fucking Buck from inside out.   
It felt amazing and weird all at once. 

"Pu le su" Buck groaned.

"Okay" Eddie was easing it out. 

"Cu lo suh"

Eddie was jerking him off while coming up to kiss Buck. Tongue entering into his mouth as he came hands grabbing into Eddie for dear life.

Before Eddie could help him get the gag off Buck was pushing him down.

"Did I do something-?" The look on Buck's face said he was hungry and Eddie was his next meal.

Eddie was being pulled out of his precome marked boxers. He understood.  
"You don't"

"Wa nah"

He wasn't gonna stand in Buck's way.

Buck guided his dick past the ring before going to town.

His forced drool acting as lube along with Eddie's precome.

Eddie fought between closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling and taking in the sight before him. Buck looked like he needed Eddie's dick to live or breathe.

No one could say seeing a focused Buck wasn't entertaining, and also incredibly hot. 

Ok Eddie would if anyone asked him. 

Right now, being on the receiving end of Buck's vision was simmering.

"Buck!" Or did he say "Fuck." Either word was music to Buck's ears as Eddie came down his throat. 

Eddie's hands on his shoulders clenched. 

Buck wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before undoing the gag. 

Eddie acting on impulse pulled him into a kiss. 

"I can't decide which Buck i like more. Noisy or quiet"

"Quiet Buck can't tell you all the naughty things he wants to do with you"

"It's decided"


End file.
